


For You

by Desparado



Series: April Song Challenge [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:35:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23477089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desparado/pseuds/Desparado
Summary: Having broken into an office building for some files, you come face to face with your past and have to make a life-altering decision.April Writing Challenge Day 2 – Thank You for The Venom (by My Chemical Romance)
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Reader
Series: April Song Challenge [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740901
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	For You

**Author's Note:**

> I created myself a little writing challenge for April. The challenge is a new song each day (Thanks to shuffling my iTunes library) to inspire a fic of some kind. I’ll listen to the song a few times, and then plan like mad when the inspiration hits. 
> 
> Warnings: Blood/violence; swearing; y’all badass my friends

Sirens echoed through your open window and into the apartment, the continuous clang of metal from a nearby construction provided an ample rhythm for you to use as you packed a large cream tote bag. You walked over to the window, watching pedestrians on the street travelling home, a few lampposts had flickered into life. Glancing up, you noticed the diming lights in the office block opposite and observed a dark-haired man as he spoke to a taller, bulkier man with a weapon holstered on his hip. ‘Bodyguard’ you thought to yourself. The conversation ended and they left the room. The light was switched off and ignited a blaze of adrenaline in you- time to go.  
Out on the street, you waited for the men to exit the building, the crowds began to thin out but were still dense enough to make you invisible. Your heart pumped faster when the man – accompanied by two bodyguards – strolled through the office doors and waited as a black range rover pulled up. Fixing your sunglasses on your face, you skipped across the street and headed closer. With a mobile phone in your left hand, you began tapping at the buttons with no regard for looking up and timed it perfectly to collide straight into one of the bodyguards. As he turned to grab you, he withdraw his hand when you apologised profusely, ensuring your cleavage showed through your outfit, and quickly turned away to carry on up the street. After a minute, you dove into an alley and pulled out the ID badge from your pocket- easy. Then you popped your sunglasses into your tote bag, tied up the wig into a ponytail and pulled the shirt edges out from your jumper, folding the collar and doing the buttons; and headed back to the office.

Getting in was easy, ID badge had access to all areas, and with limited security because of the time, it only took minutes before you got to the man’s office. Strolling to the computer, you stirred it to life and started searching the hard drive, playing with a memory stick between your fingers. Just as you found the file and copied it onto the stick, symbols and numbers streamed down the computer screen- fuck – you yanked the memory stick out of the drive and then the screen went blank. An alarm sounded just outside the room. You cursed yourself as you ran to the door and barricaded it with chairs. Looking around the room frantically, your chest pounding mercilessly, a grin burst your lips as you spotted a vent. But before you could try and reach it, the office door shook with a huge thud. Mumbled voices were shouting over the alarm. You grabbed your tote bag and pulled out the folded backpack, a gun and two knives. Emptying the contents of the tote bag into your mini backpack, you secured your wig on your head and threw the bag into a corner, using a concentrated bleach spray you created to destroy any possible DNA. Then another thud came from the door, but louder. You held your breath as you whipped the backpack on your shoulders, flicked the knives elegantly into holsters and held the gun in your hands aimed at the oncoming ambush. As your barricade failed and the door was forced off its hinges, you slowly exhaled and shot 4 rounds through the doorway and into two security guards. The alarm siren continued to ring in your ears as you paced towards the exit and stepped over one of the bodies. The other one -still breathing- was whispering into a walkie talkie. You smiled devilishly and stepped on his wrist, pried the device from his bloodied fingers, “What’s life like, bleeding on the floor?” You asked darkly before delivering a final shot to his chest. Your victory was short-lived when the dreaded words crackled through the device: “Roger that, SHIELD compromised, Avengers on their way.” 

Anticipating the inevitable attack from above and below, you settled for looking at a potential window to escape from on your level. What you didn’t anticipate, was more guards further down the corridor. As you turned the corner you were met with a flurry of bullets from three opponents and rapidly flung yourself back. Pain spread across your chest as red oozed from two holes. You leaned over and breathed deeply as the pain increased exponentially and the two bullets fell out, the dripping blood finally ceased. Standing up again to admire your now healed chest, you tutted at the now ruined clothes and laid down just as one of the guards turned the corner. He stood over you and called to his men, “She’s dead.” Then you suddenly swiped his legs with yours and pulled him to the floor, gripping his head in your blood-stained hands and snapping his neck. Silence. You peaked around the corner again and two remaining guards went to fire their guns… but nothing happened. You laughed, “It seems like you’re out boys.” As you stood in the corridor, grinning maliciously. One of the guards shakily drew a canister from his belt and threw it to the ground. You frowned comically, “Aww gas? Really?” Your vision of them now dissipated as the fumes filled the corridor, you heard quiet spluttering as you walked through the sea of ammonia and chlorine to finish the job, your breathing only minimally affected. Emerging from the fumes like a demon from hell, the guards stared at you in disbelief as you aimed your gun. “You’re… you’re the devil.” One of them choked out between coughs, the gas now flowing towards them. “Oh no, I’m just the way that the doctor made me.” You replied before then shooting them both.

You made it to a large open office space and watched as a helicopter circled the building, the whirling of the blades dull compared to the alarm. The alarm which now stopped. ‘They’re here’ you thought to yourself as you tugged a fresh magazine from your pack and slapped it into your gun. Sprinting over to a hose reel, you yanked out the tubing and used your knife to free it from the casing. You dragged it towards the window and peered out, grimacing when you realised you were around 100m up with a 45m hose. Just as you cursed quietly to yourself, the door behind slowly opened and you ducked just in time under a table. The squeak from the hinges crawled up your spine, as did the quiet clunk of the door closing. Straining hard to listen, you heard quiet radio chatter and muffled footsteps reach closer to your location. Armed with your gun and knife, you were ready to pounce when the radio uttered sentence you didn’t expect: “Got the CCTV. Wanda, it’s her.” The name froze you in position. Memories flashed through your mind like lightning. Visions of twins through glass cages. Hearing their screams at night, them hearing yours. A smile from a brunette with red eyes as she used maroon mist to write messages in the air. You were dragged to reality when a quiet, familiar voice called your name. You felt sweat on your brow as once buried feelings bloomed to the surface. “Y/n?”  
“Careful, she’s not y/n anymore, remember?”  
“She’s a friend, Steve. A good friend, what would you do for yours?” Her voice was stern, the accent still present. It ignited a fire in you that you had long believed was extinguished. Not being able to contain yourself anymore, you slowly crept out from under the table and peeked over the where the voice came from. And there she was. Her long hair flowing down her back, dressed in a red coat, she looked just as heavenly as when you last saw her. But it couldn’t possibly be her… could it? Distracted, you didn’t notice her partner spot you and sneak towards you. The blue of his uniform glowed in your peripheral vision and you shot up, cocking your gun and aiming it at him. “Shield down. Now.” You hissed.  
“Easy…” He whispered, complying with your instruction and holding his hands up. You glanced over his figure and took note of his facial expression- calm and non-threatening- deducing he was Captain America. Then red came into view and you tore your eyes away from him to look directly at Wanda for the first time. Her face glowed and she was still ethereally beautiful. A gentle smile grew on her face and you swore you could see a tear down her cheek. “Y/n, please” She cooed in Sokovian, stepping towards you.  
“No!” You commanded in English. You couldn’t bear to utter your native language again, the memories too painful. Wanda kept moving. “Don’t!” You shouted, renewing your aim and gaze at the Captain. He hitched a breath as he looked over at Wanda. You couldn’t bear to look at her anymore and she noticed. “Y/n, it’s me. It’s Wanda.”  
“Wanda’s dead.” You snapped, “She was killed by SHIELD.” Silence filled the room, you dared to flick your eyes over to her and saw her stare at you, eyebrows raised and mouth open slightly. “You think that I-? No I’m here I’m right here.” She stood blocking your view of the Captain, in front of the gun. Your hands started to shake as they now held the gun aimed at your childhood sweetheart. You saw the man move again and you stepped aside to aim at him. Wanda understood no conversation was going to be had with him in the room. “Steve go.” She said, turning her head to the side. “Wanda I’m not-”  
“Please Steve!” She shouted, a tinge of red glowed in her irises and you knew right then, it really was her. Your Wanda.  
Once the Captain reluctantly left the room, Wanda sighed heavily and glanced over at you. “I knew it,” She started, her eyes watering as a she smile warmly, “I knew you were alive. That you had escaped from HYDRA. I’ve been looking for you for months, for my poet.” Her smile grew at her last words. It brewed memories of you writing letters and poems for her during your time under experimentation, of playing tic tac toe with Pietro and being beaten when you got caught. “I’m not a poet anymore,” You replied, your arms now by your side, gun still in hand, “I’m a criminal. A violent criminal.”  
“But you don’t have to be, I already spoke to the others- if you come with me you can-”  
“No.” You interrupted, the smile in her eyes fading. “If SHIELD didn’t kill you, then you joined them.”  
“Y/n they’re good people.”  
“Don’t you read the news? SHIELD is HYDRA! Why do you think I’m in this building? To try and improve my credit score!?” You spat; your venomous tone was something Wanda had never heard before. “What happened to you?” She asked, hesitant to move towards or away from you. Taking note of this, you stepped into her space, glaring at her, “You know what happened- They gave me poison, they gave me pills then they slapped a sticker on me and gave me a gun.” She scoffed at your answer,  
“I was there too, but look at me, I’m fighting on the good side now, you can too. We can fight HYDRA together!”  
“Preach all you want- I wouldn’t join your little pop band if you paid me.” You hissed, walking away from her and tugging a chair towards the window. “Why are you angry with me?” She cried, causing your heart to crash into your stomach, your blood curdling. You stayed still and heard her come closer to you, “Why? Five minutes ago you thought I was dead and now we’re finally together again and you hate me?”  
“I don’t hate you.” You muttered quietly.  
“Then what?” She asked demandingly. You take in a deep breath and slowly exhale. You knew the answer but couldn’t bear to say it out loud. So instead you continued to tie the hose around the chair. “Pietro’s gone.” She whispered, causing you to whip your head up, eyes wide.  
“Gone? As in?” Her muffled sob answered your question and you dropped the hose, strode towards her and wrapped her in your arms tightly. You felt tears streak your face as you held onto her, remembering the fun loving, mischievous young boy that quickly became your friend. You squeezed your eyes shut as you kissed the top of her head. She pulled away slightly to look you in the eyes still in your embrace, “You’re all I have now y/n. Please come with me.”  
“Wanda, don’t guilt trip me like that.” You sighed at her.  
“I can and I will! I need you more than ever and I won’t lose you again! The team could really use your skills and you know deep down it’s the right thing to do.” She replied insistently. You looked up at the ceiling, considering your options, shaking your head at her stubbornness.  
“For you.” You finally spoke, looking down at her again. “Not for SHIELD.” Her eyes crinkled as she gave you a growing smile.  
“For me and for you. For us.” She declared.


End file.
